Animalistic
by WatchingAsYouFall
Summary: With Kiba, sometimes instincts just took over. With Kiba, sometimes it was animalistic. Rated for foul language and adult themes.


**[[A/N]] Ok, so this is just a short KibaNeji Plotless thing that has taken forever to write even though it's not that long. I decided that Kiba and Neji need more love and so here we go!**

* * *

><p>Animalistic instincts often took over in these situations. The 20 year old Dog-nin could smell the unbridled arousal in the air and had to try very hard to suppress his own reactions.<p>

There was a strong wind blowing and it carried the scent directly to him. Following it, he ended up at the Hyūga compound.

He had often passed the compound intent on getting his teammate out to train and had caught similar scents, his overdeveloped hearing picking up noises that should have remained private, and had often decided against investigating. But this was a new yet still familiar smell. He knew who it was he had just never smelled that person this way before.

Glancing around, quickly, he made his way into the compound and towards the branch family quarters. As he moved around the house, the smell got stronger; he had to work harder to keep his mind clear. When he finally reached the room he was looking for, he rapped on the window gently.

"Shit," he heard quietly.

"It's Kiba," he said. "Are you decent, Hyūga?"

"Yes," came the reply of the frustrated Hyūga. "What is it?"

Kiba smiled. "Can I come in?"

Neji sighed. "Fine," he growled.

As Kiba entered the room, he saw a slightly red-faced Neji sat on his bed, his face the calm and composed mask that it usually was. No signs that he had been doing anything out of the ordinary.

"Can I help you, Inuzuka?"

Kiba smiled slowly, slightly exposing his sharp canine teeth. "I think so," Kiba said, sauntering over to the Hyūga and lying on the bed, his shirt riding up slightly. "I thought I smelled something, so I came to check it out," he told Neji, closing his eyes.

"Really?"

Kiba nodded and stole a glance at the older ninja. "It was strange, though. I definitely tracked it here."

"And what exactly was this scent?" Neji asked, trying to keep his face stoic and his voice even.

"I think you know what it was, Neji," Kiba said, sitting up directly in front of the Hyūga. "After all," he sniffed pointedly at the heavy air between them. "It's rolling off you in waves."

Neji rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about. If you are going to continue being cryptic, I suggest you leave, as I have no intentions of playing some silly game with you."

Kiba smirked for a moment. "You want me to put it bluntly, Hyūga?" he asked rhetorically. "Fine. You're horny as fuck and I've just interrupted you masturbating because I can think of a better way to release that tension."

Neji's eyes widened slightly at the tactless way Kiba spoke. He could feel his softening erection growing again slightly and as soon as he noticed it, Kiba grinned again.

"And what is this way you've thought of?" Neji asked, his voice quieter, but steady.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at the Hyūga's cloaked words and reached out a hand to brush a stray lock of hair away from the older man's face before running his fingers across his jaw and leaning in to kiss him softly.

Neji gasped quietly as Kiba's lips enveloped his own and he felt the younger man's callused fingers wrap into his hair and pull him closer. A few minutes later, when Neji pulled away for air, Kiba's lips traced his jaw line until he reached his ear.

"I think you'll find this way much more fun," Kiba whispered, lustful insinuations rolling off his tongue.

Neji gasped as Kiba's sharp teeth nipped his earlobe before chapped lips scattered a trail down his neck. "I think you're right," he gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>[[AN]] Yes, it's short and yes, that's all there is to it. My mind is focusing on a chaptered AU that I have yet to start writing but should be up shortly. and until then I probably won't be posting many oneshots**.

**Reviews = Love**

**Lessthanthree you all**

**~WatchingAsYouFall  
><strong>


End file.
